Sea
by Black Star tbl
Summary: Você tem medo mar? UA "As coisas vão mudar. Talvez a gente mude também."
1. Prólogo

**Sea**

Você tem medo do mar?

**Prólogo**

O Sol tocava o mar no horizonte oeste. Céu e água estavam atípicos para o fim de um verão, muito mais sombrios do que se esperaria. O casal de jovens observava o belo cenário como em milhões de outras vezes.

- E eis nosso último dia aqui. – Disse em ar teatral o garoto bonito de olhos cinza-intensos, da cor do mar abaixo do cais em que contemplavam a paisagem. Olhou para o lado, buscando os olhos que conhecia melhor que os seus. Castanhos da cor das piores tempestades que mar e céu podem fazer juntos. Viu os cabelos queimados pelo Sol daquele verão livrarem seu pescoço e ombros para dançarem com a brisa. E ela lhe respondeu no volume da quebra das ondas:

- Vou sentir tanta saudade.

Ele abriu um sorriso perfeito, achando graça na umidade dos olhos da amiga.

- Você fala como se fosse sentir saudades de mim. Nós vamos pra mesma universidade, Lene.

Ela sorriu e mirou o mar outra vez. Estava mesmo mais revolto que de costume, e o tom era mesmo exatamente o tom do cinza dos olhos de Sirius.

- Bom, de certa forma vou sentir. – Ela respondeu, dando de ombros queimados. – As coisas vão mudar. Talvez a gente mude também.

- Eu sempre vou ser o Sirius. – A voz rouca respondeu rápido, achava aquilo um drama feminino.

Ela o olhou, tendo que guiar os fios castanho-claros para o vento; olhou o garoto alto pela milionésima vez, espremendo os olhos pensativa.

- Você vai arrumar uma namorada que faz Arquitetura e me esquecer. – Disse por fim, em tom fatídico.

Ele riu.

- Namoradas não me fazem te esquecer, lembra?

- Só me ignorar.

- Ah, qual é. Preciso de você, quem vai cuidar de mim se eu ficar doente?

- A garota arquiteta. Já sei até o nome dela. – Ela respondeu, mordendo os lábios para não rir.

- Hum. _Ela_ quer Nutrição, não Arquitetura. Mas OK. Você venceu, não tenho motivos pra me lembrar de você.

- É, você não tem. – Ela respondeu num suspiro distraído.

- Pára de fazer drama.

Ela fixou seus olhos por um tempo, ele achou que ela ia reprimi-lo, odiava quando dizia que ela fazia "drama como uma mulherzinha", mas estava mesmo diferente hoje.

- Eu 'tava falando do mar.

- Quê?

- Falei que ia sentir saudades do mar, você que veio com esse papo egocêntrico de que eu vou sentir saudades de você. – Ela completou e não segurou mais o riso.

Ele riu também, aquela risada que parecia um latido e que ela ouvia desde criança.

O vento ficou mais forte e por um instante seus cabelos, negros e castanhos, agitaram-se e o mar chamou sua atenção outra vez. Uns pingos bateram em seus pés, nos chinelos de Sirius e de Marlene, e nas pernas onde as bermudas não cobriam. Ele olhou para ambas, seus próprios músculos de surf encobertos por pele queimada e forte, e as pernas dela, que insistiam em permanecer finas e clarinhas mesmo com o contato constante com sol, mar e ondas.

- Vai fazer falta mesmo. O mar. – Ele disse.

- É…

- Surfar no verão, Luau no outono…

- Festa na primavera…

- É…

- Mas a gente vai voltar.

- Sempre.

- É estranho… ir embora. – Ela disse um pouco mais triste.

- Você se acostuma. – Respondeu do jeito dele, que não consolaria ninguém, mas ela o entendia. E ele tomou sua mão, para confirmar isso.

- O mar é tão perigoso. – Ela disse de repente, o que o fez olha-la curioso. – Já parou pra pensar? – Ergueu as sobrancelhas escuras para ele.

- Que corremos perigo todos esses anos? – Ele mal continha um sorriso impetuoso. – Adoro pensar nisso.

Ela riu.

- Você é o próprio clichê, Pads.

- Só por que não tenho medo do mar, como você?

- Eu não tenho medo do mar.

- Tem sim. Lembro os dias que você não entrou…

- _Tubarões_. – Ela apontou um dedo para ele, e usou seu olhar ameaçador.

- Ou tempestade, ou "tá muito forte", ou "muito fundo", "muito longe" ou…

- Vou mais longe que você. E mergulho mais fundo.

- Nem nos seus sonhos! – Respondeu rindo. – Admite, Lene, você tem medo do mar.

A garota estreitou os olhos perigosamente.

- É você que tem.

- Errado. Eu não tenho medo de nada.

Ela revirou os orbes castanhos brilhantes.

- Certo, super-coragem. Vamos embora que mamãe quer que eu jante em casa.

- Vou junto. – Ele disse em tom cotidiano. Jantava na casa de Marlene quase tanto quanto na casa de James.

E quando já andavam pela areia, ele virou-se para trás e lançou ao mar mais um olhar. Viu as ondas quebrarem e as gotas de água salpicarem o cais em que estiveram. Então olhou a amiga, matreiro.

- Ei, Lene.

Ela abraçava o corpo por sobre a regata branca, parou e se virou para ele, numa manobra muito praticada de desvencilhar o rosto dos cabelos revoltos pelo vento.

- Quê.

- Não acha que devemos um último mergulho ao mar?

- 'Tá doido, Sirius? O mar 'tá bravio hoje!

- "O mar 'tá bravio hoje"! – Ele a imitou com voz de falsete. – Vamos pular!

Ela revirou os olhos antes de se virar novamente para a direção da cidade, e deu alguns passos antes de sentir os braços do amigo erguerem-na do chão.

- Sirius! Me larga! Me larga agora! O mar 'tá perigoso!

- Ele sempre é. – Diz em seu tom naturalmente entediado.

- Sirius…

- Poxa, você 'tá mais pesada, hein.

- Quando você me largar, vai se ferrar.

- Vou te jogar lá no meio do mar, até você voltar já vou ter ido pra sua casa.

Ele parou com os dedos dos pés a escaparem pela borda do cais. Segurou-a mais para frente, jogou-a no mar, e pulou em seguida.

"_Saberás que não te amo e que te amo  
posto que de dois modos é a vida,  
a palavra é uma asa do silêncio,  
o fogo tem uma metade de frio."_

Poema **XLIV – Pablo Neruda**

**N/A: **ai, tinha jurado pra mim mesma que só começaria a publicar essa fic quando tivesse terminado de publicar a Higway. Mas tem dias que ela simplesmente me consome e faz eu não publicar as outras, então cá estou! ela tá quaaase terminada... fico meio insegura, ela é diferente... vou explicar:

primeiro: sim, eu tenho sérios problemas com essa coisa de eles terem crescido juntos, fica até repetitivo, mas isso simplesmente parece um fato pra mim. fora q o q me inspirou essa fic foi algo q aconteceu comigo, não com um melhor amigo, não nessas condições, mas enfim… eu preciso de coisas q separem a inspiração real das coisas q escrevo uhauahau com certeza. E pra isso q serve o enredo dramático e as coisas aperfeiçoadas... :) mas enfim...

segundo: ela tem capítulos mais curtos do q eu costumo escrever e vai ser dividida numa porção de partes. nao sei bem por que, mas imaginei ela assim... acho que porque ela fala muito de mudança de fases na vida, bom, pra mim pelo menos... e cada parte vai ter uma frase como tema, uma frase dita pelo Sirius ou pela Marlene. cada parte tbm vai ter uma capa!!! q emoção!!! ^^ ah e cada parte vai ter tipo uns 3, 4 ou 5 capítulos. por aí...

terceiro: esse "você tem medo do mar?" vai se repetir nas partes, porque de fato é um dos temas da fic, o medo. medo do mar porque o mar envolve a vida dos dois no passado, presente, futuro.... blá blá blá.... :P

aquela coisa: meu desejo do fundo do coração é q vcs gostem e se divirtam lendo!! ela é meio melancólica, mas, bem, culpem essa vida (amorosa?) complicada hauhauha

besos mis amores!


	2. Castanho

Capítulo 1. **Castanho**

É mais fácil olhar o azul. É simples e claro, parece sincero. É, no mínimo, _agradável_.

No entanto, olhar o… ele achava pouco dar um só nome para aquela cor. Mesmo por que mudava constantemente. "Castanho-esverdeado" era a mais genérica e simples denominação. Alguém que não a conhecesse diria assim, ou talvez só "castanho".

Mas depois de um ano de convivência ele já não podia ver só isso. E hoje, depois de mais de dez anos, muito menos.

O par de enormes olhos o encarava paciente e distraído, os cílios escuros abriam e fechavam esperando por algum assunto. Era um marrom meio musgo, era mel, era caramelo, chocolate, avelã, verde-folha-caída, marrom-oliva, castanho-tempestade. Eram mil tons de perigo, inumeráveis cores de algum doce muito gostoso, infinitas agridoces e esverdeadas amêndoas que ele nunca provara.

Mas "agradável" jamais descreveria aquele tom de castanho, por mais que ele variasse, mesmo quando era só quase verde quando ela chorava. Era misto demais para ser "claro", complexo demais para ser "fácil de olhar", agudo, agridoce, irritante, perigoso.

Era da cor do mar nas piores tempestades, refletindo terrivelmente o céu com um brilho a mais.

-- Você já fez amigos? – Ela decidiu-se por começar algum assunto. Andavam mesmo sem muito que conversar desde que chegaram a Londres para a Universidade.

-- Claro. – Respondeu sem rodeios. Era óbvio. E seus olhos cinza lhe diziam agora que ela arrumara um assunto irrelevante.

Marlene então passou a olhar em volta. Com olhos castanhos desviados, ele perdera o passatempo de dar nomes àquela cor, e passou a tamborilar os dedos na mesa ao som de alguma música.

-- Que tédio, hein. – Ele inseriu, desnecessariamente.

-- Eles devem estar chegando. – Ela disse, concentrando-se em analisar o movimento dos dedos dele. – Eu disse que ia acontecer, não disse? – Acrescentou devolvendo o olhar a ele, marrom-terra para capturar os desavisados que buscavam segurança, enganando-os e colocando-os em perigo.

-- Acontecer o quê? – Ele já até sabia a resposta.

-- É o primeiro sintoma: estamos sem assunto. E só tem um mês que estamos aqui. 'Tá indo mais rápido do que eu previa.

Ele murmurou xingamentos por preguiça de proferi-los alto, enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os.

-- Vai começar. – Disse audivelmente.

-- Admite, Sirius. – Ela assistia os fios negros voltarem um a um a seu devido lugar. - Estamos mudando tanto que não conseguimos conversar.

-- Lene - Ele olhou-a com as sobrancelhas erguendo-se num jeito inevitavelmente charmoso de fazê-la prestar atenção ao que ia dizer. - É só o tédio. Não esquenta.

-- Não 'tô _esquentando_. – Irritou-se a jovem. – Mas pra mim faz falta.

Odiava quando ela considerava a culpa de qualquer mero afastamento _momentâneo_ somente dele. Encarou displicente, do jeito que a irritava, os olhos castanhos; e eles ficaram num mel bastante ácido.

Sirius suspirou incomodado e decidiu por ignorar a amiga, distraindo-se dessa vez com os tornozelos que ela esticara ao lado da mesa; usava meias curtas com o all star surrado. Estava mesmo quente.

-- Quer um sorvete? – Ele perguntou.

-- Quero.

-- Vou lá.

Ergueu-se e andou em direção à entrada da cantina. Os sabores ele não perguntava há anos, ela sempre pedia o mesmo.

-- O que vai querer, garotão? – Perguntou a senhora por trás do balcão.

-- Dois Sorvetes. Chocolate e caramelo, os dois.

* * *

_Decidiram esperar por estrelas cadentes no telhado da casa de Marlene. Concordavam subjetiva e silenciosamente que andavam precisando de estrelas cadentes. Talvez estivessem grandinhos para isso, em seus 15 anos , mas as coisas estavam estranhas. Não ruins, estavam dando certo, mas estavam…_ _**estranhas**__. Justamente por não parecerem satisfazer quando __**deveriam fazê-lo**__._

_-- Então você e o Moony 'tão namorando? – Ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos do céu negro sem lua._

_-- É._

_-- Já fez o cartaz pra torcer por ele no jogo?_

_Ela riu._

_-- Aquela coisa ridícula. – Lamentou-se; era mesmo uma tradição imbecil. – Tive que fazer._

_-- Alicia vai ser da torcida._

_-- Imaginei._

_Dava para ouvir o som do trem nos trilhos bem ao longe._

_-- É bom namorar o Remus? – Ele perguntou. E apoiou-se nos cotovelos para fixar o castanho. Avelã, quase chocolate. Devia enganar Remus direitinho, fingindo-se de doce._

_-- É. – Ela respondeu meio confusa para os olhos cinzentos._

_Ele não sabia o que dizer a respeito, então repetiu o que Alicia lhe dissera:_

_-- Vocês combinam._

_Marlene o encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida, apoiando-se também nos cotovelos para olhá-lo melhor. Sirius jamais diria algo tão… superficial e __**fofa**__ quanto a um casal. Não era coisa dele, definitivamente._

_Então os dois riram._

_-- Alicia disse. – Ele se explicou._

_Ela olhou o céu deixando o pescoço pender para trás._

_-- E o que você realmente acha? – Perguntou._

_-- Sei lá. Legal. – Ele deu de ombros e ela o olhou a tempo de ver. – Ele cuida de você._

_Ela fez uma expressão "não preciso que cuidem de mim"._

_-- Você e Alicia combinam. – Disse no tom que deveria ter usado ao dizer o que só disse com os olhos. Um pouco frio. Avelãs nem chocolates eram frios, aí começava a contradição._

_-- Eu sei._

_-- Perfeitamente. – Acrescentou ainda encarando-o._

_-- Eu sei. – Ele repetiu com nuvem cinzenta nas íris. Desviou o olhar para cima. – Ei! – Sirius apontou para o céu rápido. Ela acompanhou sua mão, incrivelmente, a tempo. Uma estrela cadente rasgava o céu quase lentamente, sua cauda de fogo branco brilhava cheia de magia, repleta de esperança._

_Marlene rapidamente fechou os olhos com força e pediu. Pediu com todo o coração, para que quando as coisas estivessem dando certo – como estavam agora -, ela __**sentisse**__ que estavam mesmo bem, e ficasse, enfim, feliz._

_Quando ela abriu os olhos, Sirius já se deitara novamente a seu lado e a olhava pacientemente. Ele sempre fazia o pedido mais rápido._

_-- Fez o pedido que precisava? – Perguntou deitando-se também._

_-- Fiz. – Respondeu na voz que agora por vezes ficava assim: muito rouca e grave._

_Talvez um dia ele devesse contar a ela que nunca sequer fizera um pedido para uma estrela cadente em toda sua vida. Era certo que não acreditava nesse tipo de coisa, mas o motivo não era esse. Sempre deixava passar a chance assim que o castanho escondia-se sob as pálpebras, porque ficava pensando o que Marlene queria tanto assim, de um modo que a fazia fechar os olhos e deixava os traços parecerem simples e bonitos em seu rosto, sem aquele castanho perigoso a brilhar terrivelmente._

"_Te amo e não te amo como se tivesse  
em minhas mãos as chaves da fortuna  
e um incerto destino desafortunado."_

_(Pablo Neruda)_

* * *

**N/A:** e aí?! o que acharam, meus queridos leitores??? REVIEWS!

*Yuufu: brigaaaaada por estar aqui novamente!!! xD não é impressão nao uhauahuah tenho fascinação pelo mar! ahh, querida, vc entendeu errado! o Sirius nao faz Arquitetura, nao nessa fic pelo menos huahau. A Lene q brincou porque Arq é cheio sempre de meninas e ela é uma menina meio 'menino' e zomba dessas coisas. pra ser sincera, nao sei ainda q curso dar aos dois... nem ao sirius nem a lene... claro, tenho uma idéia e se nao surgir outra coloco essa mesma. mas queria pros dois cursos em geral masculinos mas bem diferentes, pq eles sao bem diferentes. queria uma coisa q caracterizasse eles... q q vc acha? vc disse Direito, mas é um curso tão sério pra ele... será q nao? vc q é de Direito, tem muita gente séria? :P

aliás, leitores, se tiverem alguma idéia me digam!!! por favor!!! o mais logo possível pq acho q no próx já terei q colocar isso....

*Aneenha Black: é, são quase sempre deles!! é incontrolável!!! ainda bem q tem gente q lê uahuaha brigadão!

*bruh prongs: eles são fofíssimos mesmo! demorei? espero q nao pq normalmente demoro mais uhauahauha mas jamais abandono! brigada pela review! gostou desse chap?

pois é, coloquei sobre o passado... eu nao me seguro uhauaha!! o passado é irresistível e necessário! ram! e pra fic é mesmo.. mas nao vai ser q nem na Cedo Demais, q tem mais passado q presente. vao ser bem poucas lembranças....

beijos!


	3. Cinza

Capítulo 2. **Cinza**

Sempre lhe fora um mistério aquela falta de cores. Algo meio impossível e mágico. Certa rudeza nos traços aristocráticos, a palidez contraditoriamente vigorosa; o negro, o branco e o cinza sóbrios, mas intensos; sombrios, soturnos, mas tantas vezes… _escandalosos_, de Sirius. Naquelas expressões todas, sempre como se um mistério se escondesse em algum cantinho de seu rosto.

Há coisas que nos fazem arrepiar de medo. Há sensações que são boas por elas mesmas. Terrivelmente, ela pensava-se viciada naquele tipo de arrepio. Como querer entrar sozinha numa caverna escura só para ver o que tem lá. E de súbito descobrir-se dependente daquela escuridão que fazia fremir a espinha.

_Ela bateu à porta da casa de James Potter. Lembrava-se do frio que sentia, e que usava as novas luvas que seu pai lhe trouxera da Suécia em seu último aniversário, quando completara 14 anos. Lembrava-se da guirlanda pouco acima de sua cabeça, e da sua respiração fazendo o ar embranquecer à sua frente._

_-- Querida! – Exclamou a sra. Potter, abrindo a porta com um sorriso acolhedor impresso no rosto. – Saia deste frio, entre logo! Os garotos estão lá em cima._

_Ela sorriu para o rosto com rugas típicas de uma senhora bondosa e recebeu um abraço quentinho, talvez por que a Sra. Potter tenha reparado em seu nariz vermelho de frio._

_Marlene lembrava-se do cheiro de bolachas natalinas, e de subir a escada correndo para se aquecer mais rápido; da árvore de Natal visível a uma altura, e de seus pés ágeis sobre os degraus._

_Abriu a porta do primeiro quarto do corredor, sem bater, e os garotos nem a olharam enquanto ela jogava o casaco na cama e se aconchegava próximo a eles, sobre um tapete grande e felpudo no chão. Eles não pararam de conversar._

_-- Chegaram ontem, moravam perto de Darlington. – Contava Peter, parecendo contente com as atenções dos outros três voltadas a ele._

_-- E vão morar aqui? – Perguntou James._

_-- Vão._

_-- __**Ela**__ vai começar a escola com a gente? – Perguntou Sirius. Marlene leu interesse nos olhos cinza-escuros._

_-- Ela quem? – A garota falou, ao que foi ignorada._

_-- Vai._

_-- Mesmo no meio do ano letivo? – Quis saber Remus._

_-- Sim._

_-- Ela torce pro nosso time. 'Tava com um cachecol deles. – Apontou James, como se isso fosse maravilhosamente importante._

_-- Ela é perfeita. – Concluiu Sirius, uma faísca prata saía de seus olhos._

_-- De quem vocês 'tão falando? – Perguntou impaciente a única garota ali._

_-- Da prima do Pete. – Remus respondeu dando um sorriso bobo, que comparado ao sorriso que Sirius dava, passava-se por esperto._

_-- Ela chegou à cidade ontem. – Peter inseriu._

_-- E é __**muito**__ gata. Muito. – James também tinha uma expressão tola no rosto. O que estava acontecendo com seus amigos, afinal? Talvez fosse a chegada da adolescência, mas cada vez isso acontecia com mais frequência: ela sentia-se fora do contexto deles. E achava, na maioria das vezes, esse "contexto" tolo, ridículo e inútil, redundantemente. _

_Ela suspirou um pouco irritada e esperou que seus amigos voltassem ao normal. Mas desiludiu-se no instante seguinte, ao som da voz de Sirius._

_-- Ela é perfeita. – Repetiu enfadonha, inútil e tolamente._

_-- Perfeita por quê? – Marlene perguntou mais gelada que o vento lá fora._

_-- Você vai saber quando olhar pra ela. – Ele finalmente a encarou. O prateado lhe contava histórias de outros mares. Novos mares que ela não conhecia, e de que teve medo naquele momento._

_E naquele dia o vento mudou a direção, como quando a brisa do mar transforma-se em vento forte e traz tempestade. Ela não chamaria de tempestade pelo modo lento como aconteceu, mas realmente fez novas ondas fortes e cinza-escuras quebrarem por ali._

Ela tinha lindos e cuidados cabelos negros que iam até a cintura, caindo numa cascata comportada por suas costas. Tinha a pele feito porcelana, e olhos azuis como o mar no dia mais quente de verão. Incluía-se no padrão da perfeição desde a estatura até a risada tímida ou o modo de se vestir. E lembrava a ela uma daquelas atrizes irlandesas, com os ombros mais finos que os quadris e pés bem pequenos.

Absolutamente, ao contrário de Marlene.

Entendeu desde o início por que Sirius dissera que ela era perfeita. Sabia que ela mesma não era feia nem desproporcional. Mas eram belezas e proporções _completamente_ diferentes.

Sob as luzes foscas e coloridas da festa, Alicia Neeson segurava a mão de Sirius e conversava com algumas amigas. Amigas _dela_, Marlene concluiu, pelo cinza-tédio nos orbes de Sirius.

-- 'Licia! – Marlene falou alto para fazer-se ouvir sobre a música da festa, já abraçando a amiga.

-- Lene! Como você 'tá?

-- OK. E você? – Ela devolveu os cumprimentos, enquanto analisava a expressão "até que enfim você chegou" que o garoto bonito e outrora entediado lhe lançava.

Ela podia ler naquele mar cinza todo o seu trajeto: vir mais cedo à festa por insistência de Alicia, esperar os amigos enquanto ouvia conversas fúteis de garotas do colegial empolgadas numa festa de faculdade, e por fim alguém que falasse sua língua chegando. E agora a gratidão nos olhos escuros que, de tão constantes, um tom a mais de prata já lhe contava mil histórias.

-- 'Tá gata. – Ele apontou quando as outras garotas recomeçaram a conversar. Marlene usava uma blusa diferente, mais curta e com alças delicadas, coisas que Sirius raramente via nela e que a deixavam feminina e, de fato, muito bonita.

-- Valeu.

-- Acho que vou começar a tocar numa…

-- Diz aí, Black! – Um garoto surgiu atrás de Sirius, interrompendo-o e dando tapas em suas costas.

Marlene inevitavelmente reparou em seus ombros largos e nos cabelos com tranças _rastafári_.

-- Ei, Harper! Essa é a Lene, minha amiga.

-- Lene… - Ele repetiu olhando-a pela primeira vez. Um sorriso fez expressar sua opinião sobre a aparência da garota.

-- É, Marlene McKinnon. – Ela respondeu, sorrindo de volta.

-- Kevin Harper.

-- Six, vamos dançar? – Alicia pediu, abraçando Sirius como uma gatinha.

Sirius olhou de Marlene para Kevin com um cinza-neblina no olhar.

-- Bom, vou lá. – Disse sem escapatória. Alicia segurava seu braço e puxava.

-- Pode deixar que fico de olho na Lene, _Six_! – Kevin alteou brincalhão, rindo-se divertido.

Olhou Marlene e ela viu nos olhos castanhos do garoto algo de engraçado e interessante.

-- Vocês deviam mudar esse apelido, - Ele disse - Black me confessou que não gosta.

Marlene riu abertamente, parecendo de repente muito feliz.

-- Sério?!

-- Sério.

Riu mais. Internamente, sentiu-se muito satisfeita. Jamais chamara Sirius por aquele apelido.

-- Então… Lene… posso te chamar assim também?

Ela riu. Deixou-o chamá-la pelo apelido, aceitou a bebida que ele lhe ofereceu, a dança, a companhia, o beijo…

* * *

-- Sua boca 'tá inchada.

Marlene olhou Sirius assustada. Ela descansava num banco a um canto da festa enquanto Kevin fora buscar mais bebidas, quando seu amigo surgira de repente com esse papo de boca… Seu cérebro estava lento pelo álcool e ela não teve tempo de responder o que quer que fosse.

-- Cadê aquele cara que você 'tava namorando?

-- Namorando? – Repetiu, confusa. _Por que diabos_ _Sirius estava nervoso e onde estaria Alicia?_

-- Qual é, vi você beijando ele na outra festa.

-- Ah. – Ela lembrou de Edgar Bone com um sorriso. - Foi só um beijo.

Sirius franziu o cenho. Não gostava desse tipo de atitude em sua amiga. Geralmente lhe despendia mais cuidados.

-- Você não devia beber assim, aqui não é Bournemouth.

Ela revirou os olhos e pendeu ebriamente o pescoço para trás, murmurando um "cara chato" e cruzando os braços.

-- Tem idéia do quanto é ridículo uma garota bêbada assim perdida numa festa?

Marlene se ergueu irritada.

Uma leve impressão de culpa passou pela mente de Sirius. Na verdade estava irritado pelo tédio em que se passava aquela festa, reprimira isso a noite toda e agora descontava na amiga.

-- Você me acha ridícula, então?

Sirius mirou o teto colorido da festa.

-- Por que não volta a namorar o Remus, hein?

Marlene respirou fundo, o álcool fazendo confundir sua mente e querer dizer mais coisas do que deveria. Tentou não dizer, tentou se controlar e reprimir aquela explosão, mas aquele brilho prateado que não entendia o que se passava nesses momentos _há um milhão de anos_, a fez dizer, aproximando o rosto do dele para ser ouvida e erguendo um dedo em riste só por que ninguém se passa por sensato quando bebe tanto.

-- Não sou como você que mantém uma garota na estante só pra se sentir seguro e não correr o risco de ficar sozinho!

Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos. Era ruim ter conversas sérias no estado em que os dois estavam (ele virara garganta a baixo pelo menos cinco copos daquela coisa azul para aguentar tanta… dança), mas tinha que _salvá-la _disso. Mesmo que mal pudesse distinguir o que era isso; talvez tivesse bebido demais e devesse evitar falar.

-- Não tenho medo de ficar sozinho. – Ele rosnou, ao que ela ergueu uma sobrancelha em expressão irônica. – Eu gosto dela, sempre gostei.

Os castanhos gelaram em sua direção, os braços cruzaram-se novamente sobre a cintura fina.

-- Todo mundo sabe disso, Sirius. Agora me deixe em paz.

Virou-se rápido para se afastar, mas as mãos grandes e os olhos cinzentos de Sirius a seguraram. Estava com o prateado de quando tentava ilogicamente "salvá-la".

Ele sentia por algum instinto que nunca ia embora, que tinha que levá-la dali, daquilo, mas ela nadava para longe naquela tempestade, as ondas os separavam cinzas, castanhas e azuis. A expressão que ela lhe lançava, como se o culpasse, fazia-o irritar-se por não entender.

-- Então agora você é uma garota fácil. – Provocou, já que não conseguia deixá-la para trás.

-- Cala a boca, Sirius.

-- Vai beijar quantos essa noite?

-- Não 'tô achando graça.

-- Nem eu.

-- Sai daqui! – Ela implorou com ódio.

Então ele a olhou com mais intensidade e ela não soube ler o cinza. Era algo novo, misturava frustração com algo como… fraqueza.

-- O que você 'tá fazendo, hein? – Ele perguntou numa explosão rouca demais.

-- Me divertindo!

-- Drogada desse jeito, os caras é que vão se divertir com você!

-- Você também 'tá drogado!

-- Eu sei o que faço.

-- Ah, e eu não sei?

-- Pelo jeito, não! Acha que 'tá fazendo o quê, beijando qualquer um desse jeito?!

-- Não fico com qualquer um, fico com quem _eu quero_. E só.

Encararam-se por um tempo, a ver que rumo tomaria a tempestade.

-- Isso pra mim é ser fácil. – Ele concluiu amargo.

-- Bom, pra mim, não. – Ela foi ácida.

Sirius se surpreendeu com a indiferença contra ele.

-- Não gosto desse seu novo jeito.

-- Nem eu do seu!

-- Eu não mudei!

-- É claro que mudou! Você se tornou um bitolado!

Ele estreitou os olhos.

-- E você, mais uma dentre todas as outras.

Ela abriu e fechou os lábios. Sentiu o peito esvaziar e a mente enfraquecer. Era como se alguma coisa a deixasse para trás nesse momento, algum… peso, alguma corrente.

-- Sou mais uma dentre todas as outras?

-- É o que parece.

Ela sorriu um sorriso que ele não conhecia; os castanhos não brilharam por um segundo e depois douraram-se de um jeito novo. Aquilo, isso, essa sensação que Sirius acabara de lhe dar desfazendo alguma corrente ou caminho… era liberdade; pelo modo como deixou leve seu coração, só podia ser.

Ela se virou rápido e trôpega, e passou a andar na direção oposta a Sirius. O garoto a alcançou em seguida, segurando-a e encarando-a seriamente.

-- Aonde você vai?

-- Onde _eu_ quiser.

-- Por que você 'tá fazendo isso, Marlene?

Ela quase riu. Que pergunta ridiculamente simples para a complexidade de tudo aquilo… O porquê era profundo e quase incompreensível, apesar de emanar cinza dos poros pálidos.

-- Porque eu quero. – Havia um minúsculo fundo de verdade naquilo.

Marlene soltou o pulso do aperto forte de Sirius e misturou-se à multidão, como mais uma dentre todas.

O cinza tem um lado claro, e outro escuro. Sirius Black tinha total capacidade de arruinar seu dia. Mas, perita em tons de cinza que ela era, sabia haver paz no lado negro: ela podia esconder-se, fugir, perder-se. Mais uma na multidão, só mais uma, sem uma história inteira de atribuir ao cinza as razões da própria existência.

_Everything you said was right, and I suppose_

_(Tudo o que você disse estava certo, e eu suponho)_

_Everything is here forever, till it goes_

_(Que tudo está aqui para sempre, até ir embora)_

_You gave it all away, kept nothing for yourself_

_(Você entregou tudo, não ficou com nada)_

_Just a picture on the shelf_

_(Só uma figura na prateleira)_

_Black Burning Heart__ - Keane_

* * *

N/A: opa, opa! demorei, eu sei! é q sao as ultimas provas, tá uma loucura isso aqui! isso quer dizer: eu to ficando louca. e mal tenho energia... se eu disse alguma coisa sem sentido, relevem rs... relevem tbm errinhos no texto... hum, nao ficou mto bom o chap tbm... esperava q ficasse melhor.... mas espero q vcs gostem!

muuucho obrigada pelas dicas de cursos! ajudaram, com certeza. a idéia da lily como médica é simplesmente perfeita! e acho mesmo q a lene tem q ficar em alguma engenharia! agora q tá mais definido fica mais fácil... ah e a lily logo vai aparecer tbm ^^ é q a turma tá meio separada, tals... mas o natal tá chegando, né? as pessoas se unem no natal! ;)

obrigadas especiais a bruh prongs, zizi blue, Yuufu,Marianne Dashwood (espero q vc tenha gostado, nao consigo escapar de dramas....) e Souhait!

beijos!


	4. Cigarros e Camisolas

Caítulo 3. **Cigarros e Camisolas**

-- São legais, as festinhas deles. – Dizia Peter a respeito do folheto colado no mural da Faculdade de Comunicação Social, próximo a uma de suas salas. - Sabe como é, garotas com idéias modernas… - Ele olhou sugestivamente para Sirius, James e Remus, que sorriram o mesmo idêntico sorriso maroto ao mesmo tempo.

-- Estão falando numa nova garota, - Interrompeu o colega de Peter, Alex, ou Alan, Sirius não gravara seu nome. – que entrou para o Diretório Acadêmico. Uma caloura, parece ser bem inteirada pra alguém que faz Engenharia. Não me levem a mal. – Ele acrescentou a Sirius e James, na verdade pouco interessados no que ele dizia. – Disseram que é gata, também.

Sirius trocou um olhar com James a despeito da sensação que a garota mencionada lhe causou. Algo como… _déja vu_.

* * *

O ambiente preenchia-se com o som de Janis Joplin, músicas que ele conhecia bem. Era escurecido; ele já se habituara àquelas repúblicas mal organizadas cheias de copos, restos de cigarros e alguns jovens caídos em meio aos outros animados. Uma faixa que dizia "Pela Paz" estendia-se de um lado a outro da sala, próximo ao teto. À altura da segunda música, ele já avistara Marlene em uma roda de conversa, discursando vivamente o que quer que fosse com três caras e uma garota ruiva. Sabia que em algum momento eles se encontrariam, então se manteve afastado, sentou-se no sofá e ergueu os pés para a mesa de centro, tendo que retirar copos de plástico com uma das pernas. Não estava com a mínima paciência para aqueles _bichos-grilos_ previsíveis e sem graça; tratou de manter sua expressão naturalmente displicente, entediada e pouco simpática.

Ainda assim, conversava com duas garotas quando Marlene finalmente o viu. Reconheceu-o pelo modo como erguia o copo até os lábios e bagunçava os cabelos como por vezes imitava James. Marlene presumiu que uma das garotas dissera algo bastante atrevido, porque era o máximo de timidez que alguém desconhecido arrancaria de Sirius Black: um bagunçar rápido de cabelos negros, imitando um melhor amigo craque em fazê-lo - o único ato de ansiedade que ele conhecia.

Ela andou até que invadisse o campo de visão do amigo, e acenou sorridente. Sirius deixou as garotas para trás e andou até Marlene com a sensação desagradável que ela por vezes fazia cravar em sua carne: como se não quisesse se aproximar, mas não pudesse evitar.

-- É tão gato, _e tão cachorro_, que já 'tava cercado de garotas. – Foi o que ela disse de cara, por trás de um sorriso manhoso e um brilho sem sentido nos olhos; segurava uma bebida. Sirius murmurou um cumprimento e Marlene ergueu o rosto para selar os lábios em sua bochecha magra.

-- Continua bravo comigo. – Ela observou. E ele franziu o cenho ao ver entre os dedos compridos e pálidos dela um cigarro. – Cadê o James?

-- Não quis vir. – Sirius ia perguntar a respeito da fumaça que ela soprava (Marlene não fumava), mas ela o interrompeu.

-- E por que você veio?

Sirius pensou no folheto da faculdade de Peter e naquele amigo estranho dele.

-- Confirmar suspeitas.

-- Suspeitas? – Ela perguntou aproximando a mão direita da boca.

Ele observou o modo sensual como o cigarro tocava seus lábios e como ela os comprimia sutilmente enquanto a cinza avermelhava-se na ponta. Ela soltou a fumaça devagar, sem desviar os olhos castanhos dos seus, e depois umedeceu os lábios.

-- Você não fuma. – Ele apontou a seu modo: indecifrável se ela não o conhecesse tão bem.

-- Não?

-- Não.

-- Oh! – Ele expressou-se irônica, olhando o cigarro como se não soubesse como ele viera parar ali.

Ele sorriu sem poder evitar. Marlene, inevitavelmente, o imitou.

-- Como descobriu que eu não fumo, Black? – Ela o olhou de pálpebras semi-cerradas, em falsa indiferença e brilho castanho-matreiro.

Sirius pensou que ela era bonita demais para seu próprio bem.

-- Chutei. – Disse, depois arqueou as sobrancelhas de modo charmoso para continuar: - Quero dizer, não tem nada a ver com o fato de eu te conhecer há um milhão de anos.

Ela deu um riso leve e doce. Gesto do qual ele fez associações demoníacas, quando ela, segundos depois, encarou-o com um desafio inocente nos olhos, enquanto tragava sensualmente o cigarro.

Sirius sorriu displicentemente, pois sabia que era o modo de retribuir aquele desafio irritante.

-- Sabe soltar pelo nariz? – Ele perguntou, quase desinteressado.

Marlene, com um sorriso angelical nos lábios e um olhar infernal nos castanhos, fez a fumaça sair pelas narinas delicadas.

-- Essa é a minha garota. – Ele murmurou rouco, fingindo complacência. Então, tomou o cigarro de suas mãos e o tragou profundamente, com certa raiva no gesto.

Marlene tentou tomar o cigarro das mãos dele, mas ele desviou. Ela manteve a calma por um segundo a mais.

-- Isso é ridículo. – Não se controlou muito mais, claro. – Você usa coisa bem pior.

Sirius percorreu o rosto da amiga com olhos de prata fria.

-- Ouvi dizer que você tem… _experimentado_.

-- Não seja hipócrita. – Ela falou irritada. Ele jamais fora "contra as drogas".

-- Não se vicie. – Rosnou rouco.

Ela o olhou com um fulgor súbito a brilhar nos orbes.

-- Sabe que odeio qualquer coisa que me prenda. – Ela falou com uma ênfase carregada de acusação e, realmente, ódio. - Qualquer vício, inclusive.

Apesar da incompreensível e repetida (lembrava-se) **acusação**, ele sentiu-se aliviado, até consolado. O gênio teimoso dela ainda estava ali. Era o suficiente para mantê-la a salvo de uma porção de coisas.

-- Por que você veio? – Acrescentou menos nervosa.

-- Eu quis.

Ela o olhou desconfiada. Sirius raramente ia a uma festa sem James, muito menos a uma festa com gente de quem ele não gostava. O único motivo seria o fundo beneficente que a festa previa. Ela deu um meio sorriso ao pensar nisso.

-- Então você ainda se importa com os seres humanos? – Ela perguntou sincera e genuinamente curiosa, apontando para a faixa que cortava o ar acima de suas cabeças.

-- Movimentos estudantis não são tão influentes assim.

Ela sorriu genuinamente contente, ignorando-o.

-- Você sempre se importou, sabe. – Disse doce. – Mesmo que negasse.

-- Você sempre gostou de se iludir.

-- Cale a boca, Sirius. - De súbito ficou ácida. - E me dê a porcaria do cigarro.

Ela tomou o resto do cigarro das mãos dele e tragou.

-- Vim aqui porque sabia que era você. – A voz rouca saiu dos lábios finos e a prata fixava o cigarro entre os lábios um pouco carnudos, refletindo um sutil fulgor.

-- Quê?

-- Quero dizer. – Ele sorriu de um jeito maroto de repente. Tinha mesmo esse poder. – É você, não é? Por trás dessa fumaça, - Ele fez como se limpasse o ar entre eles - essa garotinha é a minha Lene.

Marlene o olhou numa espécie de tédio ameaçador.

-- Não sou garotinha, nem _"sua Lene"_.

Sirius riu rouco.

-- Deixa eu ver. – Ele se aproximou um passo. – Os cabelos castanhos… - Fingiu-se analítico a encarar seu corpo a partir dos pés. – Alta demais para uma garota… - Subiu os olhos para um par de castanhos cheios de raiva. – Gênio de dar medo. É você, sim.

Marlene revirou os olhos e jogou o filtro do cigarro no cinzeiro da estante a seu lado.

Pôs-se a acender outro, talvez só para ver o que Sirius faria.

-- Vamos embora. – Ele disse, o sorriso maroto sumindo tão súbito quanto apareceu.

-- Eu não vou.

Ele suspirou impaciente.

-- Você é ingênua demais. Esses caras se aproveitam de você.

-- Que ridículo, Sirius. – Ela expirou fumaça que encobriu de cinza os castanhos sempre brilhantes. - Só discutimos idéias!

-- Você nunca enxerga esse tipo de coisa. – Ele rosnou inconformado. - Você é _carne fresca_, não 'tá vendo? São um bando de urubus… Imbecis que no fim só querem sexo.

-- Como você?

Sirius franziu o cenho, estava farto.

-- Fica aí, então, eu vou embora.

Ela fez um gesto com as mãos, como se dissesse que não estava fazendo nada para impedi-lo.

-- Vai, então!

-- Vai se foder, Marlene. – Ele grunhiu, antes de lhe tirar o cigarro de entre os lábios e dar as costas a ela, enquanto tragava a fumaça.

* * *

_Ela andava pela praia procurando alguma coisa que perdera. Esqueceu-se o que era porque começou a chover. E quando percebeu que a chuva fazia um barulho atípico, e que aquilo não fazia sentido, acordou._

_A chuva eram as pedrinhas que batiam contra o vidro da janela. Ela levantou-se e caminhou, abrindo as persianas e mostrando o rosto para a noite. Lá embaixo, Sirius lhe sorriu._

_-- Sirius?_

_-- Lene, desce aqui!_

_-- Que horas são?_

_-- Sei lá, pouco mais de meia noite. Desce!_

_-- Nem pensar!_

_-- Então, subo aí!_

_Marlene levou três segundos para pensar na última vez que seus pais flagraram Sirius em seu quarto depois da hora de dormir._

_-- Não! Eu desço!_

_Ela desceu pelas escadas mesmo como estava e, quando saiu pela porta da sala, Sirius a aguardava no jardim, as mãos nos bolsos e o cenho franzido para a Lua Cheia. Era uma noite quente._

_-- Gostou do filme? – Ele perguntou quando ela ia se aproximando. Sabia que ela fora ao cinema com os pais. Mas antes de ela responder, Sirius apressou passos em sua direção enquanto assustava-se: - Você 'tá louca? Desceu de camisola? Isso 'tá pequeno pra você, Lene!_

_Ele tentou puxar a barra da camisola de Marlene, como se fosse esticá-la, enquanto olhava furtivamente para os lados. Marlene o afastou com tapas nos braços e xingamentos habituais._

_-- Que tem, Sirius? É noite! 'Tá todo mundo dormindo!_

_O garoto lançou um último olhar desconfiado à camisola cor-de-rosa da amiga e pareceu acalmar-se. Marlene o olhou fixamente por um tempo._

_-- O que você quer? – Ela perguntou._

_-- Conversar. – Ele deu de ombros. Seu amigo vinha ficando charmoso. Mas, essa noite, não estava do jeito que ela mais gostava: usava sapatos caros e uma camisa com detalhes demais._

_-- Não podia esperar até amanhã? – Ela foi andando em direção ao balanço ao lado da casa, Sirius a seguiu e eles sentaram-se._

_Ele pensara em vários **modos** de dizer, mas chegara à conclusão que não sabia **o que** queria realmente dizer. Enfim, era algo a ver com isso:_

_-- Eu beijei Alicia._

_O primeiro pensamento de Marlene foi a gratidão interna por estar sentada. Engoliu em seco e teve o segundo pensamento: era ridículo, definitivamente abominável, o que sentia nesse momento. Reuniu sua honra e orgulho e empunhou força para fingir a indiferença melhor fingida de sua vida._

_-- O que você acha? – Ali fora, a seu lado, Sirius ainda aguardava uma resposta._

_Ela o olhou. Eis a decisão que tardara a tomar, e este era o momento. Escolheu só isso: não ia bancar a idiota, não ia ser a otária da história. __**Não**__._

_-- Acho ótimo. Era o que você queria desde que ela chegou, não era?_

_Sirius concentrou-se nas pantufas exageradamente roxas de Marlene._

_-- Era._

_As pantufas deram um impulso na grama e o balanço da amiga rangeu bem baixinho. As pernas finas balançavam-se._

_-- Você gosta mesmo dela, não é? – O ventinho que Marlene sentia no rosto tirava um pouco daquela dor de esforço. E, nesse momento, ela só sentiu alívio e um contentamento estranho: fizera a coisa certa._

_-- Acho… acho que sim. Ela é exatamente como eu sempre quis._

_O coração de Marlene não se alarmou com a declaração; acostumara-se. Ao invés disso, deixou o contentamento rondar por suas veias, sentiu-se até mais honrada; deu um riso leve._

_-- Alicia é como todos queriam._

_-- É._

_-- 'Tá apaixonado? – Ela o olhou do ar. Ele balançou-se uma só vez e parou, antes de ouvi-la: - Só os idiotas se apaixonam, lembra? – Ela repetiu risonha o que diziam quando crianças._

_Sirius riu também._

_-- Sirius Black é idiota, então? – Ela perguntou e se arrependeu: percebeu que era cedo demais para sentir-se salva; sentiu como se fosse cair do balanço. Queria aquela resposta, mas queria muito mais __**não querer**__._

_-- Eu não sou idiota. – Sirius respondeu com firmeza. – Mas gosto dela._

_Foi o que veio depois dessa resposta que Marlene gravou muito bem, sem que isso fizesse muito sentido:_

_Uma mão grosseira de garoto de praia segurou uma das correntes de seu balanço e ela parou novamente a seu lado. Trocaram olhares que Sirius precisava porque nunca sabia dizer tudo só com palavras; e ela deu-lhe um sorriso só por que ele pediu isso com os olhos._

_-- Posso voltar pro Morfeu, então? – Ela ergueu-se rápido, antes que o sorriso sumisse._

_-- Pra quem? – Ele perguntou, ainda conferindo o cumprimento da camisola._

_-- Pro Morfeu, besta._

_-- Ah. Vai lá._

_Ela andou até as escadas que subiam para a porta de sua casa._

_-- Boa noite, Sirius._

_Ele ainda estava sentado no balanço. Deu um sorriso de lá._

_-- Boa noite, Lene._

_E ela estava com a mão sobre a maçaneta quando, bem mais de perto – ali da rua da frente, ela calculou – ouviu a voz do amigo:_

_-- Ei, Lene._

_-- Quê._

_-- Camisola _sexy_._

_Ela riu para ele._

_-- Até amanhã._

_"Porque meus dedos enlaçaram os dedos da névoa suspensos no espaço.__  
E eu trouxe até mim a misteriosa essência do teu abandono desordenado.  
Eu ficarei só como os veleiros nos pontos silenciosos.  
Mas eu te possuirei como ninguém porque poderei partir.  
E todas as lamentações do mar, do vento, do céu, das aves, das estrelas.  
Serão a tua voz presente, a tua voz ausente, a tua voz serenizada."_

(Manuel Bandeira)

* * *

**N/A: **bom, se eu nao perdi leitores depois dessa demora toda, eu serei muito feliz! e grata a vcs!

ao menos me deu um objetivo muito claro: preciso, definitivamente, de um laptop!  
minha família se reúne inteira nas férias e nao resta pc pra eu usar secretamente... fora q to no da minha vó porque o de casa tá sem internet... aff... isso traz mais um assunto:

o capítulo nao era pra ser exatamente assim... a lembrança só viria no próximo cap e teria outra parte do presente, uma que mostrava mais os amigos... o capítulo ia se chamar "todas as outras cores".... tive que mudar muita coisa! porque essa parte com o pessoal nao tava gravada no fanfiction, só no pc lá de casa... e eu nao trouxe pra cá, enfim... to tentando fazer novas adaptações agora... e tô bastante atrasada... o próximo ainda traz coisa do natal e ano novo... ah, gosto do próximo!! espero poder mostrar pra vcs logo!

é isso... até me desanimei um pouco, mas isso nao resolve as coisas geralmente, fato...

deixem reviews, please!!!

ah sim, James e Sirius fazem engenharia civil, achei que eles deveriam ficar juntos e num curso tipicamente masculino. e todo itálico é passado, lembrança, esqueci de avisar isso por costume de já usar, perdão.

muito obrigada por todas as reviews! são estimulantes, sempre! agradecerei uma a uma assim q puder!

acho q consigo atualizar Treze passos ainda hoje, o texto já tava, aleluia!, no fanfiction!

carinhos!


	5. Como Sempre

Capítulo 4. **Como sempre**

Era como se a tristeza brigasse por um tempo até chegar. Vinha pelo pântano da arrogância de adolescente que persistia ainda, através da lama e da pouca luz. Esse período em que ela tentava afugentá-la era inquietante, cansativo, às vezes desesperador. Como se esperasse à borda do pântano pronta para atacar, em eufórica agonia.

Mas quando finalmente a via, sentia certo carinho (era um pedacinho de si mesma), deixava que se aproximasse, e a tristeza se aconchegava num cantinho sob uma nesguinha de Sol; fazia seu coração bater mais devagar e sua mente, de certa forma, clareava-se.

Estava no trem que a deixaria em Bournemouth, que lhe rendia umas boas horas de pensamentos. Marlene aceitou aquele tempo quieta como se o aguardasse, tal qual a tristeza que agora causava um peso quentinho em seu coração.

Ao menos estava sentindo alguma coisa que fazia sentido… E a tristeza agora era o mais perto da paz que podia chegar. O que estava acontecendo era difícil para Marlene entender. Gostava de sua vida, ao menos pensava que gostava… faculdade, festas… e seus amigos foram todos para a mesma cidade, que mais ela queria?

Os trilhos fizeram o trem se curvar e Bournemouth chegou à vista de Marlene. Intocada. Foi como lhe pareceu a cidade. Do jeitinho que ela deixara, foi quase como voltar no tempo. O Sol do meio-dia fazia o céu parecer imenso, e ela já podia sentir o mar antes mesmo de desembarcar.

Sua cidadezinha pacata e a vida de interior pareciam saudosas quando ela pensava em muitos dos dias do seu novo cotidiano. Antigamente, ao menos, algumas coisas faziam sentido em sua vida. Nada era… vazio, como sentia agora.

Seu pai a aguardava na estação. Marlene sorriu e sentiu que não o fazia tão sinceramente há muito tempo. Desceu e abraçou com força seu pai, que beijou seus cabelos. Estava em casa.

* * *

Tomava o chá da tarde com sua mãe, quando bateram à porta dos fundos, a porta da cozinha. Seu pai, apoiado no balcão (insistiu a vida toda em tomar seu chá em pé, "observando as garotas", era o que ele dizia), virou o pescoço e olhou pela janela.

- Lennie, é pra você. – Ele disse.

- Já? Quem é?

- Sirius. – Informou enquanto abria a porta. – Ei, cara! – Disse alto, tal qual o amigo que sempre fora para Sirius. Abraçou-o como a um filho. – Veio para o chá? Sente-se!

Sirius entrou sorridente, beijou a testa da mãe de Marlene e depois olhou para a amiga, um sorriso de "vamos esquecer a última briga, certo?". Marlene riu, sentiu-se, agora sim, totalmente em casa.

- Ei. – Ela cumprimentou.

- Ei, maluca. – Ele a abraçou como se não tivessem vindo da mesma cidade.

Depois se apoiou no balcão como o Sr. McKinnon enquanto comia sanduíches.

Passaram um tempo conversando com os pais de Marlene, e depois alguns minutos sozinhos antes de ela levá-lo até a porta.

Marlene abriu a porta para Sirius e notou o frio e a escuridão de sua varanda. Virou para acender a luz da porta de entrada, e quando voltou a olhar para fora, seu amigo lhe tampou toda a visão ao lhe abraçar outra vez. Marlene apoiou o rosto no ombro de Sirius e fechou os olhos sentindo a tristeza se deslocar para um lugar de pleno luar em seu peito, a ponto de fazer duas grossas lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos.

Marlene não saberia dizer quanto tempo durou aquele abraço. Durou uma visão perfeita de sua tristeza, durou até que o cheiro de Sirius tomasse seu pulmão, durou até que seus dedos, agarrados com toda força às costas da camiseta dele, começassem a doer. Durou até ela perceber que Sirius afogara o rosto em seus cabelos e segurava suas costas com força demais, pois fazia suas costelas doerem.

Ele a soltou devagar, porque lhe parecia que já a segurara tempo demais, e com força demais, já que sentira praticamente todas as costelas dela entre seus dedos, e começava a suar um pouco nas mãos.

Quando ele olhou para o rosto dela, porém, achou que não devia tê-la soltado. Estava muito frio, e ela o olhava como a um milhão de anos atrás, mas com tanta tristeza pintada nos olhos que ele teve que fazer força para não abraçá-la outra vez.

- A gente devia parar de brigar. – Ele disse, tocando seu rosto e olhando-a naquele sorriso de olhos tristes que as vezes aparecia nele.

- Eu sei. – Ela fungou baixinho. – Desculpa, 'tá, eu não sei, não sei o que 'tá… - Sua voz morreu num choro reprimido. Sirius a abraçou outra vez.

- Não 'tá acontecendo nada, Lene. 'Tá tudo bem, tudo como sempre foi, ok?

- 'Tá bem. – Ela se afastou e meneou o rosto úmido. Mas continuou se sentindo perdida. "Tudo como sempre foi"…

Alguma vez foi… _o que_ foi?

Ela o acompanhou até onde pudessem dar uma olhada no céu. Algum costume que sempre tiveram.

Olharam as estrelas lado a lado por uns instantes, até que o frio o falasse mais alto. Era quase Natal, afinal.

- Praia amanhã? – Ele perguntou.

- Praia amanhã.

- Vai estar frio.

- E cinza, tudo cinza.

Ele riu, esperou ela rir também, e andou até a casa de James.

Marlene ficou olhando suas costas até elas desaparecem atrás da porta, como sempre.

* * *

**[Alguns anos atrás]**

- Saca que tem o troço da refração, né? – disse a garota comprida por volta de seus 15 anos.

Na lembrança, a voz e o tom dela, e a cena toda eram nítidos: ela estava sentada em uma pedra a uns dois metros dele, as pernas cruzadas a fazerem do vestido simples azul uma cestinha onde o resto das framboesas vermelho-intensas que ela comia pousavam. Dava para ver os joelhos ossudos e os ombros queimados de sol, cheios de pintinhas marrons e descascando, como a todo fim de verão da vida de Sirius Black.

- Eu sei. – Respondeu entre ríspido e distraído o garoto alto e bonito demais para sua idade. Os cabelos negros lhe caiam aos olhos, pois ele mirava o fundo raso do mar, mais exatamente os peixes que ali nadavam. Na mão esquerda, erguida acima do ombro, segurava uma lança visivelmente feita por ele mesmo.

Marlene se lembraria perfeitamente, por toda a vida, das calças dobradas até os joelhos, as pernas com alguns poucos pelos masculinos submergidas até o meio das canelas; e o peito nu, já bastante bronzeado, como a todo fim de verão da vida de Marlene McKinnon.

- A gente ainda precisa atravessar a praia toda, Sirius, e o morro! E andar até em casa… Vamos logo… - Disse ela, um tanto entediada, jogando as últimas framboesas para os peixinhos. Alguns que estavam rodeando as pernas de Sirius vieram pegá-las. Sirius lhe lanõu um olhar raivoso.

- Shh. Você 'tá espantando os peixes. – Reclamou a voz rouca e baixa. Marlene revirou os olhos e suspirou cansada.

- Que coisa mais chata para se fazer, Sirius.

- Quieta. – Ele murmurou, sem olhar para a amiga, sentindo-se irritado.

- Estamos aqui há horas! Você não vai conseguir.

- Cala a boca, Lene.

- Você não se acha grandinho demais pra brincar de pegar peixinhos com uma vara?

Ele finalmente a olhou, o cenho franzido e os olhos tão fendidos para se proteger da claridade que tudo o que ela viu foi o brilho prata faiscar em raiva. Aquilo sempre era como… cócegas. Ela se esforçou para não sorrir.

- Eu 'tô _caçando_. – O rapaz falou como se aquilo exprimisse toda a importância e seriedade da questão.

Ela riu com toda a vontade, direcionando todo o tédio reprimido naquele gesto.

Sirius a mirou tenso, o suor escorrendo dos cabelos nos cantos do rosto e na testa. Ela parou de rir com esforço, fingindo seriedade por uns segundos em que disse irritantemente plácida em tom poético:

- Sirius Black, o caçador feroz de meigos peixinhos dourados!

Marlene então inclinou o pescoço para trás e gargalhou, os cabelos queimados ondulando na brisa.

Não era comum ela o irritar daquela forma. Em geral, ele é quem provocava. Mas o cansaço e a frustração, talvez o Sol e o sal nas roupas, ou _ela ali_, as pernas cruzadas sobre a pedra e as mãos pousadas no colo _como se ela fosse a menina mais boazinha do mundo_, alguma coisa irritou muito Sirius Black aquele dia.

Ele deu três passos longos e largou sua lança antes de puxar Marlene da pedra, levantá-la por aquele irritante pulso fininho e derrubá-la com uma rasteira na água rasa, fazendo-a cair deitada de costas. Então, sentindo uma raiva estranha que ardia na boca e no baixo-ventre, ele inclinou o corpo sobre a garota caída e assustada (os enormes olhos castanhos ingênuos demais!), e a fez mergulhar a cabeça para trás, na água salgada.

Puxou-a em seguida, assustado com a intenção do que fizera.

Marlene respirava fundo e rápido, olhando-o horrorizada. Sirius sentiu medo das próprias mãos, do próprio corpo e do que sentia. Segurou os ombros da amiga num instinto.

- Me larga! - Ela tentava se desvencilhar.

- Desculpa! – Ele disse em tom preocupado, encarando-a como se sentisse medo, segurando seus ombros como se precisasse que ela lhe respondesse.

- Você 'tá doido? – Ela tentou se levantar, mas caiu onde estava, as pernas estavam fracas pelo susto.

- Desculpa.

- Sai de cima de mim!

- Lene, diz que me desculpa.

- Não!

- Lene!

Ela tentou se erguer outra vez, mas ele a puxou, metade do corpo dela sob o seu, pedindo com os olhos que ela o perdoasse.

- Vai me afogar de novo?

- Marlene, _me desculpa_, por favor.

- Não quero te desculpar! Você podia ter me afogado! – Ela se sentia nervosa.

- Me desculpa. - Ele falou mais grosso dessa vez, num tom quase como comando.

Marlene a olhou entre curiosa e assustada. Encolheu as pernas contra o tronco, tirando o corpo de sob o amigo.

Ele suspirou irritado. Por que ela não a desculpava de uma vez…? Segurou outra vez seus ombros, aproximando mais o corpo, mesmo com as pernas dela comprimidas entre eles, olhando bem fundo nos olhos, a ver se ela parava com as tolices.

- Me desculpa, por favor.

Marlene conseguiu se desvencilhar e começou a se levantar, mas Sirius puxou-a de volta com eficiência, e, ficando de joelhos, abraçou a amiga, acariciando seus cabelos molhados, sentindo a diferença da suavidade dos fios e os grãos de areia que se prenderam neles.

- Me desculpa e a gente volta pra casa agora mesmo. – Ele falou baixinho.

Ela o empurrou para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Você quis me afogar?

- Não.

- Por que fez aquilo?

- Pra você calar a boca.

Marlene franziu o cenho, os olhões castanhos brilhando em algo que ele não soube descrever. E então acrescentou em seu tom normalmente calminho de voz:

- Sirius, você me assusta quando fica nervoso.

Ele deu um sorriso porque soube que ela o perdoara.

- É só não me deixar nervoso.

- Ah, não dá pra controlar!

- É só me obedecer. – Ele ampliou o sorriso na frase, um olhar sonhador para uma Marlene que faria tudo o que ele dissesse.

- PFFF! Ah, tá! – Ela fez irônica e começou a rir. - _Seu monstro_. – Acrescentou olhando-o daquele jeitinho dela, a feição e o movimento dos lábios que sempre o deixava mais leve.

- "Seu monstro". – Ele a imitou toscamente.

Ela riu e ele teve vontade de ficar ali para sempre.

- Você fala "monstro" de um jeito engraçado. – Ele disse só para ficarem mais um pouco assim.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Falo assim desde sempre.

- É, e sempre foi engraçado.

- E 15 anos depois você decide notar.

- Quase 16. – Corrigiu mais por hábito do que por qualquer outra coisa.

- Não te conheci antes de nascer. – Ela falou ilogicamente, só para ficarem mais um pouco ali, de frente, de pertinho, a brisa e os olhos dele só para ela.

- Ultimamente você anda… - Ele começou a falar, mas desistiu, não era realmente algo que ele saberia descrever.

- O quê?

Ele fez um movimento com a mão, como se tentasse afastar um inseto.

- Esquece.

- Fala, Sirius.

Ele não respondeu. Olhava para um ponto fixo ao lado do corpo de Marlene, entre observar o vestido dela ondular na água e pensar num modo de desviar o assunto, começou a ficar irritado outra vez por ter falado aquilo. _Que dia esquisito_…

- Sirius, fala…

- Não é nada. – Falou mais grosso.

- Fala. – Ela insistiu, abrindo os olhões num comando brincalhão.

Estranhamente, aquilo o irritou mais.

- Não é nada, larga de ser boba.

- Uuuuhhhhh, perdão. Vai tentar me matar de novo?

Sirius suspirou impaciente, começando a se levantar.

- Não tentei te matar. Vem, vamos embora. – Ele ofereceu um braço para ajudá-la a se erguer.

Mas ela o usou para puxá-lo e ele caiu sentado a seu lado.

- Para, Lene! Vamos logo!

Ele tentou desviar a raiva, passou as mãos pela cabeça e depois as apoiou no fundo do água, esticando as pernas a frente do corpo e pedindo a si mesmo para se acalmar.

Infeliz e irritantemente, Marlene parecia não entender o perigo.

- 'Tá com muita vontade de me matar, Sirius Black? – Ela zombou da expressão séria e cansada dele, o peito nu para o céu tão azul daquele dia a fazia querer brincar um pouco mais e mais...

- Lene… hoje você 'tá um saco.

- Não é como se eu tivesse medo de você. - Ela mentiu rindo.

Então ficou de joelhos na areia dolorida, ao lado dele. Puxou suas mãos, obrigando-o a mudar o apoio para as pernas, e as segurou em volta do próprio pescoço, Sirius olhando-a como se ela fosse louca e entediante ao mesmo tempo. Ela segurava o riso, porque Sirius não a achava nenhuma das duas coisas, ela sabia.

- É sua grande chance. – Ela disse risonha pelas palavras, e pelas cócegas que o toque dele lhe causava; o rostinho perto do dele, e ele fingindo de maneira muito convincente que permanecia irritado.

Ela parou de rir quando sentiu as mãos dele se fecharem voluntariamente em seu pescoço.

A pele era mais macia ali, e o pescoço parecia muito frágil assim, entre as mãos grossas e descuidadas de um jovem de praia. Ele o apertou um pouquinho mais, sem pensar no porquê.

Ficaram assim sem razão por um tempo, ela com o corpo inclinado acima do seu, de joelhos na areia que sempre a machucava. Ele sentado na água, sentindo as gotas que escorriam do cabelo e do vestido dela para seu peito. Dava para ver o vestido molhado contornando o corpo magro de menina, as curvas suaves começando a existir. Sirius sentiu a respiração acelerar.

Ela sabia que o peito dele subia e descia, mais rápido e mais forte. Tinha plena consciência deste e de todos os outros movimentos e não-movimentos do corpo dele. Os olhos dele refletiam o azul do céu, ou talvez do mar.

Então, ainda sem razão, talvez impulsionada pela dor da areia nos joelhos, Marlene encostou o corpo no de Sirius, e suavemente o empurrou; ele se inclinou um pouco mais para trás, soltando seu pescoço e apoiando os cotovelos na areia, para que não submergissem – ele e o corpo quentinho e perfumado que sentia sobre ele.

O vestido molhado continuava pingando gotinhas frias em seu peito. Para parar isso, ou talvez pela outra razão sem nome (a que fazia suas mãos esquentarem), ele a puxou pela cintura um pouco mais para cima, e bem mais juntinho de seu corpo. E era exatamente o que faltava.

Subiu a mesma mão para a nuca dela, mas não precisou puxar seu rosto. Ela encaixou seus lábios nos dele como um anjo encaixaria uma framboesa para mordê-la.

Framboesas frescas, o ondular da água no céu azul, a areia no cabelo dela, os lábios de um anjo.

Como num sonho, eles se esqueceram por um momento como vieram parar ali.

"_Eu te amo para começar a amar-te,_

_para recomeçar o infinito_

_e para não deixar de amar-te nunca:_

_por isso não te amo ainda."_

* * *

N/A: achei esse chap aqui, os outros preciso arrumar ainda, mas virão!

Muitos beijos e muitos obrigadas pelas reviews! Vou agradecer respondendo dessa vez, ok?

Ah, o poema é do Pablo Neruda!


End file.
